religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Najm ad-Din Ayyub
al-Malik al-Afdal Najm ad-Din Ayyub ibn Shadhi ibn Marawan (Arabisch: الملك ألأفضل نجم الدين أيوب بن شاﺬي بن مروان) (overleden 9 augustus 1173) was gouverneur van de stad Dvin in dienst van de Seldjoek-Turken, en de vader van Saladin. Levensloop Ayyub was de zoon van Shadhi ibn Marwan, een koerdische leider en de broer van Shirkuh. De familie hoorde bij de Koerdische stam Rawadid, maar stamde af van de Hadhabani stam. Daarnaast hadden ze ook sterke banden met de shaddadid dynastie. Toen de laatste Shaddadid werd afgezet in Dvin (1130), verhuisde Shadhi zijn familie eerst naar Baghdad en daarna naar Tikrit, waar hij werd aangewezen als gouverneur door de regionale administrateur Bihruz. Ayyub volgde zijn vader op als gouverneur van Tikrit, toen Shadhi vlak na zijn benoeming overleed. In 1132 was Ayyub in dienst van Zengi en nam deel aan de oorlog tegen de Seljukse sultan bij Tikrit. Najm ad-Din redde Zengi's leven toen hij hem hielp vluchten over de rivier de Tigris. In 1136 doodde Shirkuh een Christen, waarmee hij ruzie had in Tikrit. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de broers werden verbannen en het verhaal gaat dat Ayyub's zoon Yusuf, later bekend als Saladin, de nacht dat ze vertrokken geboren werd. Zengi stelde Ayyub aan als gouverneur van Baalbek, maar toen deze stad belegerd werd in 1146 door Mu'in ad-Din Unur, gaf Ayyub de stad op en trok zich terug naar Damascus. Intussen was Shirkuh in dienst getreden bij Zengi's zoon, Nur ad-Din, die plannen had voor Damascus. Toen tijdens de Tweede Kruistocht de stad belegerd werd, in 1148, dwong Nur ad-Din Mu'in ad-Din en de Burids tot een alliantie. Vlak daarna eiste Nur ad-Din de stad op, waarop Ayyub en Shirkuh de onderhandelingen van de overgave op zich namen in 1154. Ayyub bleef gouverneur van Damascus onder Nur ad-Din's leiding. Ayyub had een groot aanzien en daardoor was hij één van de weinige ambtenaren die hun post mochten behouden onder Nur ad-Din. Ayyub's zoon Saladin trad ook in dienst bij Nur ad-Din en werd naar Egypte gestuurd, om in Nur ad-Din's naam de macht over te nemen tijdens de gezamenlijke invasies van kruisvaarders en Byzantijnen. In 1170 voegde Ayyub zich bij hem in Egypte, mogelijk uitgenodigd door Saladin zelf of gestuurd door Nur ad-Din, om hem te overtuigen om de laatste Kalief van de Fatimads af te zetten. Saladin bood hem een hoge plaats in het leger aan, maar hij weigerde en kreeg in plaats daarvan de steden Alexandrië, Damietta en Al Buhayrah. Steeds meer familieleden kwamen naar Egypte om zich bij Saladin te voegen en Nur ad-Din vertrouwde Saladin en zijn familie niet meer. Hij dacht, terecht naar bleek, dat ze tegen hem samenspanden. Ayyub steunde Nur ad-Din publiekelijk, maar heimelijk waarschuwde hij zijn zoon, dat Nur ad-Din nooit Egypte van hem af mocht nemen. Overlijden Najm ad-Din raakte gewond bij een ongeluk met paardrijden op 31 juli 1173 en stierf op 9 augustus. Zijn dood verergerde de spanning tussen Saladin en Nur ad-Din. Nur ad-Din had Saladin gevraagd om steun voor een expeditie tegen het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem, maar Saladin keerde terug naar huis, toen hij hoorde van zijn vaders dood. De verwachte oorlog tussen Nur ad-Din and Saladin kwam niet, want Nur ad-Din stierf het jaar daarop en Saladin nam de controle over van heel Egypte en Syrië. Volgens Baha ad-Din was Ayyub "Een nobele, vrijgevige man met een uitstekend karakter." Hij hield daarnaast ook erg van polo. Ibn al-Qalanisi noemde hem "een man van resolutie, intelligentie en kennis van zaken", die Baalbek overgaf aan een superieure tegenstander in ruil voor beloningen en eer. Zijn gegeven naam was Ayyub, waarvan de naam Ayyubid dynastie is afgeleid door Saladin en zijn opvolgers. Najm ad-Din is een eervolle naam die staat voor "Ster van het Geloof". Familie en kinderen Ayyub had verschillende kinderen van onbekende vrouwen: * Nur ad-Din Shahanshah (overleden 1148) * Salah ad-Din Yusuf (1137-1193) * al-Malik al-Adil Sayf ad-Din Abu Bakr Ahmad (1145-1218) * al-Malik al-Mu'azzam Shams ad-Dawla Turanshah (overleden 1181) * Taj al-Muluk Abu Sa'id Buri (overleden 1184) * al-Malik al-'Aziz Sayf al-Islam Tughtekin (overleden 1197) * Onbekend zijn de dochters Categorie:Geschiedenis van Koerdistan Categorie:Geschiedenis van Syrië Categorie:Koerdisch persoon Categorie:Islamitisch aanvoerder tijdens de kruistochten ar:نجم الدين أيوب ca:Najm-ad-Din Ayyub de:Nadschmuddin Ayyub en:Najm ad-Din Ayyub fr:Najm ad-Din Ayyub ku:Necmedîn Eyûb ms:Najm ad-Din Ayyub ur:نجم الدین ایوب